leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Michiru Kaiou
Michiru Kaiou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Neptune. This is the original depiction of the manga character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Elegant, sophisticated, though sometimes cold and capable of sharp anger, she has been described by Usagi Tsukino as 'the ideal princess'. Michiru attends Mugen Gakuen with Haruka Tenou and the younger Hotaru Tomoe. She is patient and caring, almost always offering a smile or laugh to a situation. While polite and calm to a fault, she is not the most social person, but when she does become close with someone it is because she truly wants to. She dislikes being patronized and will not indulge others. This can make her look like a snob, and her seeming perfection at everything does not help this perception of her. She is a genuinely intelligent young woman, a prodigal violinist and artist, already famous for her endeavors. Her intelligence is also apparent through her acceptance to Mugen Gakuen, a school with a very high acceptance threshold; only geniuses of some field are permitted enrollment. Appearance Michiru is an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders. The epitome of elegance and femininity, she has an excellent sense of fashion, being always dressed smartly, and applying makeup or perfectly made up already. Usagi and Minako were both utterly dazzled by her beauty when they first saw her, and Usagi has gone as far as saying that Michiru is exactly what a fairy tale princess would be like. Biography Infinity Arc Dream Arc Stars Arc Powers and Abilities Michiru can use her talisman to predict events of a close future. Development In concept art, Naoko Takeuchi had planned for Michiru and Haruka to be affiliated with the Takarazuka Revue. In addition, she was originally intended to wear a bow in her hair when at school. Neither characteristic was carried over to the final version of her development. According to the Materials Collection, she had a kindness "as great as the sea." Eytmology Michiru's surname (海王, kaiou) translates to "Sea King", based on the Japanese name of the planet Neptune (海王星 Kaiousei "Sea King Star", the given title of Neptune, the Roman god of the sea). Michiru's first name means "rising".Her original English name Michelle a French feminine form of Michel, from the Hebrew name Michael meaning "Who is like God?"Her name that was used on the doll box back in the 1990's used by Irwin was Nerissa which means Sea Nymph/From the Sea. Trivia * Michiru owns her own helicopter that she calls the Kaio Maru. * Michiru is capable of using the Deep Aqua Mirror without needing to become Sailor Neptune. * Michiru's apartment number in the Infinity arc is "1306". If one removes the "1", they will get "306", the numbers of her birthday. (Michiru's birthday is March 6, or 3-06) * As with the other members of the Outer Senshi, her surname is also the name of a rail line in Tokyo. * The Sailor Moon "Materials Collection" confirms Haruka to be in her first year of high school at the start of her first appearance, along with Michiru. Gallery |-|Manga Scans= |-|Artbook art= |-|Concept Art= |-|Misc.= References de:Michiru Kaio ja:海王みちる Category:Manga characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga